Going Back
by 8SnowyTacos8
Summary: Percy Jackson ends up having to save Earth after not being there for 2 years, while studying at a school in a different galaxy. What happened? Read to find out. It's a rewrite. Disclaimer: Percy Jackson not mine
1. Introductions are short

_**Going Back**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**_

* * *

**Sorry, I don't update often.**

**I can TRY to write more often. ****I'll just get more bored of it quicker though. ****So... don't push me too much 'kay? I'll update when I feel like it. Please? I'll give you a smiley face- :) ****How about TWO smiley faces? :) :) ****Tempting ain't it? :O (gaspy face)**

**Oh, and to the people who had also read the other fanfic I made (same thing as this)... ****This is basically a rewrite. Hope you enjoy it more.**

**Yeah... enjoy chapter 1 then.**

* * *

In the beginning, Gaia and her siblings were the ones who created the Universe.

Then later on, came the titans… and then the Gods… and then the humans…

But is that really how it started?

Could there be more powerful forces than the Gods…?

To answer that question… we must travel through space to the galaxy that lies in the middle of the Universe.

To the planet that lays in the middle of the Universe that Gaia and the other Gods have no knowledge of and also did not create…

And there lies the true creator who created Gaia…

His name?

…

* * *

**Re...view?**


	2. At School

**~~Chapter 1~~**

**The story starts! Takes place in "School", where Percy is cleaning things under the watchful eye of a student council member. You'll catch on.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Percy."

Percy jolted in surprise and looked up with hesitation. Towering above him was a man with a sleek black uniform with many pockets to keep things with. The exact same as his. The man was rippling with muscles; triceps and biceps bulging, which made Percy think that he was on steroids.

"Uh… yeah?" he replied curtly, "What's up?"

"Stop slacking off."

"Oh. Well, sorry."

Percy immediately resumed picking up various items off the ground which included plastic wrappers and juice boxes. He was in a great big cafeteria room which was full of grey chairs and tables. The flooring was black and smooth like water. The ceiling was transparent, so everyone could look outside to the stars just by looking up. It reminded Percy of Hogwarts from Harry Potter which he found kind of funny.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his eyebrow, he glanced up at the man. He had already been cleaning for 2 hour, barely talking and it was getting incredibly awkward. Attempting to strike up a conversation, Percy asked, "So… what's your name?"

The man turned his head towards Percy, and looked at him for a while with his sharp brown eyes, "Call me what you'd like."

Percy muttered to himself. He wasn't really creative, so he decided to call him Burly for now. Burly was a student council member. He basically planned stuff out as events and kept the school safe along with the other student council members. Percy was a newcomer to the student council, so Burly volunteered to take care of him until Percy got used to how stuff worked.

After around 1 more hour of mopping the room and wiping the tables clean, Burly seemed to finally approve and let him and his aching back take a break.

Percy handed over the mop to Burly and plopped himself on the table Burly was sitting at, watching in a daze as Burly clumsily mopped the floor. He looked like an oversized puffer-fish while he accidentally bumped over chairs because of his big build. Percy didn't want to be offensive, but maybe it was for the better that he didn't do his chores.

"I can clean it," Percy suggested, and stood up to help.

"You've done plenty. Let me do the rest," Burly said, and gave a reassuring "smile" (more like a grimace) which backfired when he slipped on a banana peel the very next second.

"If you say so," Percy said uncertainly, "uh, but if you need me just give me a call, okay Burly?"

Burly nodded, "sure, see you later you twit… wait, what did you just call me?"

Percy waved bye and slowly closed the door, ignoring Burly's last sentence. He was late for a meeting. He jogged through the hallways, passing many doors and hallways. Each door led to a classroom, where teachers would teach you things about planets, survival, space creatures, and finally, the best ways to murder each and every species. At first Percy found it sort of creepy, but you get used to it. He also almost bumped into a librarian who scolded him for running in the hallways. Maybe he would apologize later, but now he had somewhere to go. That man only called him when he had something important for him to do anyways.

He skidded to a stop beside a door with the big serious black words "HEADMASTER'S OFFICE" printed in Greek. He slowly and silently opened the door, and peeked in.

There was a large bookshelf to the left of the room and a large collection of weird contraptions to the right. In the middle of the room was a desk with a bunch of strange tools and some old-looking scrolls. A rather tall man with pitch black skin and glowing yellow eyes sat in a comfortable leather seat which probably came from the droppings of some legendary monster. He was frowning as he read the scrolls in discomfort. Percy silently slipped in the room and closed the door.

This man was called… Percy actually didn't know what his name was. All he knew was that this man insisted on being called 'Mr. C' for some unknown reason… and that he was really powerful… like, the most powerful person in the universe? Percy wasn't sure why, but Mr. C was very fond of him and liked to call him to his office often despite Percy's disobedience and his frustrating sarcasm.

"Mr. C," Percy called, as he lamely saluted to the man, "Perseus Jackson reporting for duty?"

The man chuckled as if amused and set the scroll aside, "No need to be polite Percy, you never really are anyways."

Percy frowned, feeling offended.

"Aw thanks," Percy replied sarcastically, letting his arm fall to his side, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You're very welcome," the man grinned, showing his white sharp teeth, "I see your sarcasm has improved. I can remember the last time I saw you. So cute and innocent! But look at you now, you've turned into a mean mean mean person. Oh, I'm so ashamed of myself, how have I been raising you?!"

"Since when did YOU raise me?" Percy asked dully, "Why're you talking as if we haven't met for years?"

The man shook his head and sighed as if he was tired and weary, "Well, an old man grows lonely when his son isn't there to be with him every moment of the day."

"I'm not your son."

"I'm offended Percy, didn't I say that I would love to adopt you if your father ever rejects you?" the Mr. C asked, sniffling with a fake tear in his eyes, "Now, do you want to know why you're here or don't you?"

Percy shrugged blankly. The man took that as a signal to continue speaking.

"Well, there's a problem and I need you to solve it," the man smiled, as he folded his fingers neatly on his lap, "It's about Planet Earth…"

The man smiled when he saw Percy raise his head in interest. He seemed pleased that he had caught the attention of the young boy, since Percy seemed like the only one who didn't bother to pay much attention whenever he talked.

"Have you ever heard of someone called… Obitus?"

Percy blinked blankly, finding no such name in his small bank of memories, "Obitus?"

"Well, Obitus is not a god, not a titan, but a life force somewhat like me. A source of power that has a mind and willpower who has the ability to lead and guide others under him. He -unlike me- doesn't possess much destructive power. Only powers of control and manipulation." The man explained, while doodling lazily with his quill.

"Oh, so is he like your brother or something?" Percy asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black combat jeans, "since you guys are both sources of power or something."

The man tilted his head to a side and thoughtfully smiled, "Hm, something like that."

A period of silence followed, as the man folded his doodle in half and proceeded to doodling carelessly on the back.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Percy questioned impatiently, "Are you guys having a brotherly argument?"

"Well, Obitus is planning to take over Planet Earth and the galaxy it's in," the man said, his soft smile fading into a serious frown, "He has already taken over thousands, and he's just waiting until he gathers enough power to take over this galaxy. Kind of troublesome really, since I was so fond of him when he worked here."

"Oh, so he's like, a rebel against you?" Percy suggested helpfully.

"More like a threat against the entire Universe," Mr. C hummed, and started folding the doodle multiple times. Having already encountered many threats and dangerous situations, this did not faze him at all, "Though he won't be active for a few months."

"So… I'm guessing you want me to stop him?" Percy asked.

"Bingo."

"Is there any information or help you can give me?" Percy said uncertainly, "Anything at all?"

"Percy my boy, if I gave you the information, it would be too boring. Find out yourself… though you should bring Nathan from class 4 and Michael from class 2 with you, they'll be helpful," Mr. C grinned, and proudly presented a life-size origami bird to Percy, "And finally, you can have this doodle! I turned it into an origami penguin! I'm sure you love penguins."

He held his hands out and inside sat a cute little origami penguin that had the words '_Get_ _me some garlic bread while you're at Earth_' scribbled on the belly, "Don't forget okay?"

"Thanks. I'm sure Nathan and Mike will be much more helpful than you are," Percy said emotionlessly, snatching the penguin from Mr. C's grip and shoving it into his pocket.

"My! I'm offended," Mr. C faked, putting a hand on his chest in sarcasm, "I'll inform the Gods about your arrival and I'll direct you to Camp Halfblood. Better?"

Percy stared at him with a look that seemed to shout, 'AND'?

The man sighed, "And I'll hide your identities."

"Yeah, very satisfied," Percy said, though he sounded really the opposite, "So when should I leave? Tomorrow? Next week?"

The man smirked and folded his hands behind his head lazily.

"How about now?"

* * *

**Review pllllzzzzz**


	3. New Team Member

**~~Chapter 2~~**

**Did you review? I'm waiting... (so lonely...) :'(**

* * *

"And this planet is called A…xr… dangerous…"

A half-asleep boy with incredibly bright blonde hair and drool dripping down his chin was seated at the very back of the classroom. He was too lazy to sit up and wipe it away so he left it there. It's not like the world was going to end if the teacher caught him sleeping… though it might be the end of him because this teacher was mighty scary.

This place was called, 'The School'. It's where Mr. C gathers people with potential and good will from all around the Universe to study about stuff and work for him. It is kind of similar to an assassin's school- killing aliens and stuff like that. Lots of hardships, but most of all, the uniforms were annoying, since the black necktie kept getting in Mike's food.

A hard thick Wikipedia book was smashed onto the half-asleep boy's head.

"OOOOUUUUUCCHHHH!" the boy complained loudly, as a huge bump was already forming on his blonde head, "Why'd you do that?!"

"Michael, if I spot you sleeping in class ONE MORE TIME, I will send you to the Headmaster's office." The teacher said stonily, and her glasses glinted like the sun, "This no joke."

Mike gulped. There were rumors that the Headmaster would kill you on the spot if you made him angry. He was the Universe's most powerful man, and that was no joke.

"S-SORRY MAM!" Mike shouted, as he stood up and bowed deeply, "I WILL REPENT!"

"Thank you Michael," the teacher replied briefly, "Now sit down and listen."

The whole class chuckled as Mike uncomfortably sat down and opened his book to… which page was it? Page 10? Page 1000? The class nerd who was seated beside him nudged him and pointed at the page number. Page 31.

"There aren't even 1000 pages in the book Mike," class nerd whispered, "use your brain."

"I forgot it when I went to bed last night," Mike whispered back.

The teacher resumed her lecture, blah blah blah planets and stuff blah. Stuff that could make you fall asleep within the 10 seconds you listen to it. Well, at least that's what Michael thought, because I think outer space is kind of cool.

"Narrators don't get an opinion," Mike stated blandly.

Well, screw that. I think narrators should always get an opinion. It's not fair. Not fairrrrr not fair not fair nooooot fair~~~~! RAAR IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S TIME TO STAND UP AND SPEAK! NARRATORS SHOULD ALWAYS GET AN OPINION!

"Don't put up a tantrum," Mike whined childishly, "It's so annoying!"

You're annoying. Why do I have to write about you anyways?! Ah wait… it's 'cus I created you... (T^T)/ boohoo! Right. Okay, moving on.

The lecture (and my argument) was interrupted by the knocking of the classroom door.

"Class, talk to each other about the question I've asked you while I answer the door," the teacher stated, her heels clicking on the marble ground as she walked towards the grey door, "And everyone should have their hands up with an answer by the time I return."

The class immediately whispered to each other, trying to find the answer. The class nerd was happily giving out the answers to everybody, though I personally doubt they'll learn that way.

"Shut up," Michael pouted, "I learn perfectly fine."

You're a copy cat. COPY CAAAT! TEACHER, MICHAEL CHEATED OFF OF CLASS NERD'S TEST LAST WEEK!

"You know, just because I'm referred as 'Class nerd' doesn't mean my name IS class nerd," Class nerd said, in a smarty-pantsy way.

The teacher smiled pleasantly at the person standing outside the door as she did to everyone that _wasn't_ in her class. She-

"Did you just ignore me?" Class nerd asked, a little offended.

She nodded happily every now and then the way a nurse would act towards a hospitalized person, as she listened to the person outside the door speak.

"Come right in!" the teacher announced, and opened the door wide to let the boy walked in.

It was a person Mike's age in a black uniform. The sign that he was in the Student Council. He had ocean-green eyes, and wind-tussled raven black hair with some hints of brown- like the dark color of wet sand. He had a slender build, and was the exact same age as Michael.

"Uh, hey everyone… so yeah, sorry for interrupting your class," he said, "I need to leave immediately on this quest thing, and I'm supposed to bring someone in this class with me."

A few classmates looked around thoughtfully. Who could it be?

"His name is Michael Volt. Is anyone named Michael Volt here?" the boy asked, while reading off of what looked like Mike's permanent record (Mike: Wait… WHAT?!), "Since he was enrolled here, he's stolen 95 chocolate bars from the cafeteria and broke 5 windows while playing baseball indoors. Does anyone recognize him?"

"HOW DID YOU GET MY PERMENANT RECORD?!" Michael shouted, standing up immediately, "WASN'T THAT CONFIDENTIAL?! IT'S LYING, I DIDN'T STEAL 95 CHOCOLATES, I STOLE 96!"

"Ah, so YOU'RE Michael," the boy said, smiling pleasantly at Mike, as if he was some angel sent by the heavens, "Hey, my name's Percy. You're gonna have to come with me."

"And if I say no?" Mike asked stubbornly, sticking his tongue at Percy.

Percy turned towards the class again and started reading, "Michael Volt has also eaten the whole school's worth of food after sneaking into the kitchen at 2 in the morning, sent the electric toilet seats of all the bathrooms to the Prime Minister of planet Axtral, broke the noses of 5 unfortunate people while kicking a soccer ball in attempt to get it stuck on the ceiling, almost killed-"

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL COME!" Michael howled in desperation, not wanting to hear what he did. Especially at a part where it says 'almost killed'.

Upon hearing this, Percy slowly turned towards the teacher and smiled an 'ima-good-boy' smile, "Thanks for your time! I'm unsure of how long, but I'll make sure Michael Volt will return to this classroom safe and sound." You could almost see sparkles and flowers of pure innocence surrounding him.

"Oh! Its fine, I'm sure a cute little ANGEL like you will take great care of him!" the teacher laughed, the way parents do when they find their children to be absolutely adorable.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," Michael growled.

But unfortunately, cute lil' Mikey was ignored. (Mikles: HEY! CUT IT OUT!)

Percy grabbed Mike's hair and dragged him out of the classroom, "See ya later everyone!" He shouted to the people in the classroom and loudly closed the door behind him with Mike in a light choke hold.

Percy released Michael after dragging him to class 4. Michael stumbled and regained his balance. This guy was MEAAN!

"What's your problem? You walk into my classroom and suddenly read my permanent record to everybody like it's some kind of nobel prized novel," Mike whined, "if you have a assignment for me, can't you just say sooo?"

"You're permanent record is long enough to be published INTO a novel," Percy stated, "and plus, what's the fun in that?!"

"You're a sadist," Mike mumbled sadly, shaking his head as if he was ashamed, "A sadist that lives on the planet of sadists and drives the boat of sadism."

"Well, welcome aboard Mike," Percy said with a grin, "I blame this on Mr. C. Anyways, I'm supposed to get another person from this class. Wanna read his permanent record for me?"

Michael looked up, and then glanced at the other permanent record tucked in Percy's bag. Tempting.

"You'll let me?" Mike asked hesitantly, hands itching with excitement.

"Sure why not? It's really fun," Percy shrugged, "it's not like I don't have the permission to be reading this stuff."

Michael slowly grinned and cheered in happiness, "Cool. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"What're you talking about, I'm never bad. I'm like, the goody two shoes of the Universe. I radiate goodness," Percy stated curtly, while he lifted his hand beside the class 4 door, "I'm gonna knock the door now, make sure you read that record loud and clear, got that?"

"Aye aye captain," Mike said, saluting to Percy as if Percy was the commander of an army.

Percy grinned.

* * *

**('_') did you review yet?**

**I'm still waiting... (T^T) with Mr. C by my side...**

**Mr. C: Merry had a little lamb... wait, I think it's Mary had a little lamb...**


	4. New Team Member 2

**~~~Chapter 4~~~**

**Still waiting… have the reviews come yet?**

**Mr. C: Patience is the key to boredom. Remember that now.**

* * *

Nathan was a guy with black hair and dull black eyes which were the color of a black onyx. He was the type that usually didn't stand out unless he had to, which was almost never because not many people noticed him. And now there he was, seated at the very back of the class, listening to 2 random people bring up a whole list of things he escaped unnoticed from because of his lack of presence.

"…destroyed half of the school after 'accidentally' setting off a uranium bomb…" a blonde haired boy read, from what seemed like his PERMENANT RECORD, "and also…"

His classmates occasionally glanced at him and murmured to each other. Some of his classmates had no idea _who_ the two boys were talking about. Nate groaned, feeling his cheeks burn. Fine.

"I give," Nate called, standing up from his seat stiffly, "I'll join you guys!"

The raven haired boy with ocean-green eyes grinned, turned and apologized along with thanking the teacher for their time. Nate could see sparkles and flowers surrounding the boy. Was that a halo hovering over his head? In any case, the teacher treated the raven haired boy as if he was some drooling cute puppy with huge sparkly eyes.

Nate was grabbed from his seat by green eyes, placed in a choke hold and dragged out of the door. He lamely waved bye to his curiously staring classmates and teacher. The classroom door was closed shut.

"See? That was kind of fun," green eyes stated, while walking down the halls, "right?"

"It was!" Blonde hair exclaimed all happy and cheerful, "Did you see how red his face turned?!"

"This is bullying," Nate complained, as he struggled against the light choke hold, "You didn't have to read out my permanent record!"

"Same as what I said," Blonde hummed, "Try doing it to someone else though, it's hilarious."

"Sadist!"

"Now now Nate, we don't want you getting too riled up in front of the Headmaster do we?" Green eyes declared with a grin as he pushed open a door with the large words 'HEADMASTER' printed bold black in Greek.

"H-headmaster?!" Nate stuttered, "You mean that deadliest-man-of-the-universe?!"

"Yep!" the green eyed boy exclaimed, "Ain't that exciting?"

The door creaked open, and in front of Nate's eyes, was a dark room full of books and strange inventions. He could see weird scrolls that he could swear was at least a thousand years old and it gave him a shiver. And Nate felt it. The headmaster's gaze burning into him. He could feel waves of power, pulsing off of the being in front of him. He trembled.

"Welcome back Percy," the Headmaster purred. He was lazily leaning back on his chair with his feet set on his desk "how did it go?"

"Mr. C, It was hilarious," Percy chuckled happily, and patted Nate and Mike on the back, "Especially since these two have done the weirdest things ever."

"You've done worse Perse."

"Have not." Percy objected.

Mr. C snickered, as if amused, "You tell me, who was the one who I found in the middle of the night practicing his water powers on the urinals?"

"Well… practice makes perfect you know..."

"And who was the one who was bribed to buy a uranium bomb for 1204 drachmas and accidentally forgot it in the hallways?"

"uh…"

"HEY!" Nathan cried, pointing his finger accusingly at Percy, "SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PLACED THE URANIUM BOMB THERE!"

"I forgot it," Percy declared, while shrugging blandly, "Not my fault."

"Of _course_ not!" Nate laughed sarcastically, "at that moment, I was carrying firepower for a presentation in science."

"Cool! Was there an explosion?!" Mike cried excitedly.

Nate turned to Mike and said dully, "Michael Volt, FIREPOWER + URANIUM BOMB = **EXPLOSION**. Don't forget that."

Mr. C (who was listening to the quarrel) laughed heartily and waved a hand for attention, "Alright that's enough. You'd might like to get along since you'll be working together for a while. Percy, explain the mission."

Percy stuck a tongue at Mr. C (who ignored it) and turned to explain, "A life form that's similar to Mr. C's has appeared… for quite a while actually, and is planning to take over the galaxy of Planet Earth- which was the planet me and you came from. Unless you're secretly not a homo sapiens that is.

Obitus is a source of power with its own willpower and mind. He has the ability to manipulate and control, but no powers of destruction, so he brainwashes people's heads and stuff like that… so he has like, thousands of people under his power. He already has thousands of galaxies under his control, and is gradually getting more powerful-so powerful that soon he might be able to take over Mr. C and stuff. Not good. Therefore, we're being sent to stop him. Huh, that was a mouthful."

"Ah I see…" Mike nodded ethusiastically, "So like those mastermind villains from movies?"

"Sure, if you see it that way," Percy shrugged, "we'll be going to planet Earth, where he's staying at the moment."

"Cool," Nathan commented, "You mean where the Greek Gods are?"

"Yeah that's ri-"

"Okay then!" Mr. C interrupted abruptly, suddenly clapping his hands together, "Any questions?"

A period of silence passed between the boys, as Mr. C looked back and forth at the three with a big cheesy smile.

"Great!" Mr. C grinned happily, "Now that you've saved me the trouble of explaining, off you go to Earth! Hasta la vista mes amigos!"

"Wait, just like that?!" Nathan cried, about to protest, "That's no-"

Suddenly, a great flash of light burst in the dark office, and the 3 boys were gone.

Mr. C sighed happily, "Another trouble taken care of. Great! Now, where did I put that Naruto DVD…"

* * *

**Watching Bleach at the moment...**

_**TV: Ichigo*: BAN KAI! GETSUGA TENSHOU!**_

***bleach main character- a really popular manga by Tite Kubo**

**Yay! Bleach~~!**

**Ah, I got a piece of chicken stuck between my teeth...**


	5. Garlic Bread Saves the Day

**~~~Chapter 5~~~**

**Are you going to review? Are you? Are you?**

**I will stalk you if you don't…**

* * *

By the time the three boys realized where they were, they found themselves lying down on something incredibly soft and puffy. It was like cotton candy, except if someone had accidentally drooled on it or gotten their saliva on it, the part won't turn sticky.

All around them, there was mist and fog. They could see the light of the slightly opened doors to the meeting room piercing through the strong blurry mist like a sharp knife.

"Oh! It's a cloud!" Mike exclaimed, as he sat up, "WOOT! We're sitting on a cloud~!"

Mike bounced up and down, as if he was on a trampoline. The white cloud bent under his weight and sprung back up like an elastic. Mike felt like he was flying (which he found that he sort of was), and turned around, "HEY GUYS! THIS IS GREAT!"

What met Mike's eye was Nathan- sitting down, shivering, pale-faced. He was muttering non-stop about something.

"Uh, hello?" Mike asked, and leaned down to hear what he was saying.

"omygodit'ssohighupi'mgonnadiegaaahhelpmearghi'mgo nnadiewahhelpmegreatlordofgod…" Nathan mumbled feverously, "willIdiefromfallingorfromheartattackfirstohwhatad ecisionbutintheendi'mstilldeadaren'tImomi'msoscare daahhelpmejesus…"

"Ah, you afraid of heights?" Mike asked, as he watched Nathan freak out in amusement.

When he looked up, Percy was standing not too far away from them, also on a soft white cloud, "Hey guys, lets head towards the meeting temple, so we can say give our greetings or something. Lucky for us, they're having a meeting right now."

"I don't think that's possible," Mike called back, while pointing at Nate with an outstreched finger, "Nathan is shivering like a naked mole rat in Antarctica!"

"Oh," Percy said with disinterest, "Just pull him over."

"Gotcha!"

Nathan was as stiff as a mummy, as he was dragged towards the stairs to the great big doors of the temple, still muttering about how he was going to die. Just before Mike was about to shove the great doors of Zeus's home open, Percy stopped him.

"Wear this on," Percy said, handing out large black baseball caps. They had a star on the base, beside the rim that shined under the sun, "They'll hide your face."

"Huh? Why?" Mike asked. Nathan nodded, slightly recovering from his fear of heights.

"Well, it's much easier than going in and saying 'Hey dad! Or Hey mom! Guess what?! I'm not dead, I was actually training in a school on a planet far away!" Percy stated, while wearing on his cap.

In order to enroll into the 'School', you must fake your death or at least be thought of as dead. Therefore, Percy Mike and Nathan were believed to be dead. Not alive.

"Good point," Mike nodded, and wore the cap on.

The baseball cap automatically fitted itself snuggly on his head. It was pretty cool. The floors and walls of the temple was so glassy, he could see his own reflection despite the temple being made of marble. From nose up, his feature were completely covered by a dark shadow. Like in those Pokémon mangas where a new mysterious character comes in.

"Where did you GET these caps?" Mike asked in awe, "Look! My face gone from nose up! I'm slender maaaan! WOOOT!"

"Got it from Mr. C," Percy said, shoving Nathan's head into the black cap, "Now come on, let's go."

Percy shoved the huge heavy doors along with the help of Mike. The doors slowly creaked open, revealing a grand majestic throne room. A burst of loud angry voices hit them, and there they saw twelve 15-feet tall gods, all standing tall in the middle of an intense debate.

"Let the demigods be ignorant!" Athena cried, her voice echoing around the temple, "It is NOT the right time to inform them of the situation!"

"Are you AWARE of how POWERFUL this threat is?!" Zeus roared, which was sort of surprising because of his soft spot for Athena, "We're being THREATENED and FORCED to surrender!"

Poseidon put his hand on Zeus's shoulder, "Brother! CALM yourself!" Poseidon shouted, "Don't be provoked by him! He is probably hoping for us to become uneasy and quarrel within each other!"

Zeus turned towards Poseidon with anger.

"Poseidon! Don't tell me you're on THEIR side!" Zeus replied angrily, "There's probably at least ONE of us that have already given in to him!"

Poseidon growled menacingly, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'M A TRAITOR?!"

Zeus and Poseidon burst into a huge fight, voices roaring and echoing off of walls and ceilings. The other gods were having mini-fights of their own against each other. Ares was totally up for bursting in and kicking the threat's ass, while Demeter was hoping for something more professionalized, saying that cereal would cure his stupidity and hot-headedness. Hermes had suggested sending the enemy a suprise bomb, while Artemis stated that the idea was simply too absurd. Dionysus was snoring.

"**SILENCE!"**

Suddenly, the room became deadly silent. Hestia –who had been silent up until now- had stood up from her seat, and was glaring at all of them.

"Poseidon is correct, we shouldn't mistrust one another. In order to beat this threat, we need the help of _everybody_ here. Hades, that includes you." Hestia stated firmly.

While Poseidon was busy looking smug, Hades looked up at Hestia. Maybe he wasn't going to be left out (again) after all.

"I would suggest Hermes go FIND wherever this threat is first," Hestia said, "And leave the demigods unknowing of the situation- for now."

Zeus blinked a few times, "Ah, yes, that sounds fine."

Mike's shoe squeaked against the smooth marble floor (echoing around the room), catching the attention of the gods.

"It appears we have guests…" Hestia said quietly, turning around to face the three wide-eyed boys, "What brings you here?"

All the gods turned to face the three with narrowed suspicious eyes. An aura that practically shouted 'DANGER!' radiated off of Zeus. It was expected, since they had just freshly finished arguing about a certain threat that endangered the world. Dionysus was still sleeping.

"Percy," Mike whispered to him, "worst timing EVER!"

Percy only gulped. Slowly, he raised a hand in salutation.

"Hi," Percy said nervously.

"_Great_ way to start an introduction," Nathan whispered.

"Then let's see _you _do better!" Percy hissed back.

Nate didn't reply, as he nervously glanced around at the 15 feet tall gods.

"We were sent by Mr. C, to help you guys with the "threat" since you guys were having trouble," Percy slowly explained, as if he was talking to kindergartners, "Um, he DID remember to inform you about our arrival right?"

There was a nerve wrecking silence.

"No," Zeus said in a quiet deadly way, "It seems to me that it's more likely that you're spies sent from _HIM_."

"Ah! Nononono, hahaha, that's not it!" Mike laughed nervously, "We're good guys! Really!"

"Isn't that what the villains in movies say to the police officers after they get caught?" Apollo asked thoughtfully.

Nate raised an eyebrow at Michael, "Now we're even more suspicious."

"Not my intention~!" Mike sang, as he gave a small 'teehee' to Percy, "It's all in your hands now my good buddy, ol' pal!"

"Thanks," Percy mumbled sarcastically.

The gods were getting more and more impatient by the minute, and Percy had to come up with something quick before Zeus decided to disintegrate them with his master bolt. Suddenly, Percy remembered something.

"Hestia! Can I use your fire as an altar?" Percy called, hoping that Hestia would be willing to give them a chance to prove themselves as people on THEIR side, "Like, please?"

Hestia looked at them thoughtfully with her head tilted to aside, "Zeus, I see no harm in letting them. They're not thinking any thoughts of wrongdoing or crime either. Only ways to prove themselves."

After a moment of thought, Zeus sighed wearily.

"Fine. Do as you wish," Zeus growled. It seems that he also had a soft spot for his older sister, "But if they commit even ONE action that presents harm to us, I shall-"

"Yes," Hestia sighed, "You may turn them into ash for my fire."

The three trembled. If Percy's idea didn't work, they were hoping for a slightly happier future.

"What're you planning?!" Nathan asked, as Percy dug around in his pocket for the origami penguin. He remembered what it said, 'Get me some garlic bread while you're at Earth'

"Does anyone have any garlic bread?!" Percy growled, ignoring Nate's question.

"Ah, I have a left over one from my breakfast," Mike said, and took out a fresh piece of garlic bread from his pocket, "Was going to eat it in class though."

"Not supposed to eat in class," Nate reminded.

"Whatever."

"Okay, just hand it over," Percy said, and grabbed the meshed up garlic bread from Mike's grip.

He mumbled a mini-prayer and dropped the garlic bread in the fire. The smoke from the fire turned into a charcoal black, and suddenly, it dispersed. A man had jumped out from the smoke, and landed in front of them.

"Hey Percy," Mr. C grinned, as if he had made the most hilarious joke ever, "So you figured it out huh?"

"Why couldn't you just inform them like a normal person would?" Percy groaned, "We were almost turned into ashes!"

"Perseus, that's boring."

"Don't tell me you were watching us the whole time…"

Mr. C grinned, "Well, anyways, now that I'm here you won't have to worry about dying anymore."

The 15 feet tall gods were now all staring wide-eyed at the human-sized Mr. C. It was like 12 elephants staring at a mouse. Mr. C sighed, "Don't you have any manners?!"

"I-it's you," Zeus stuttered, "We have not met for many millennia's!"

"That's right my cute little Zeusy," Mr. C purred, "I might as well get explaining."

The gods all sat down immediately, a few were snickering about what Mr. C had called the almighty Zeus. Mr. C was more powerful than everyone there. Plus, he technically created them so he was respected.

"This "Threat" you are arguing about- his name is Obitus. You've probably already realized what he's made of and how powerful he is despite his lack of destructive powers. Well, I've sent these 3 boys here to help you out," Mr. C smiled cheerily.

The gods stared at him.

"Oh don't worry, they don't bite- most of the time," Mr. C added, "Well, enjoy ordering them around to your hearts content. Though I will warn you… they are slightly rebellious." He loudly clapped his hands together, "Any questions?"

There was a silence, as the gods devoured this information.

"No? Then, these three will be staying at Camp HalfBlood if you need them. Now, I'll be leaving. Tata for now!" Mr. C grinned, waving a hand and turned with a flourish.

Percy and the two others watched as Mr. C burst into a pillar of flames and disappeared. Mr. C was rather high paced if he wanted to be. The gods stared critically at the three boys, like judges assessing who the next Miss America would be.

Zeus looked disgruntled, as he spoke in a clear voice full of authority, "We will trust you… for now and call you if we need assistance. Immediately inform us if you have information on this 'Obitus' person."

"Sure," Percy said nonchalantly, and turned around to leave, "we'll be leaving then…"

Zeus nodded in a huff, permitting the permission to leave. The tree boys turned around and walked out the huge doors, heading towards Camp HalfBlood.

* * *

**Oh yay, here comes some old friends.**

**How should I write the next part?**

**Hm… lemme think…**

…**uhhh…**

**Ermmm….**

…

…

…

**What was I thinking about again?**

**Oh well. Let's watch Bleach.**

_**TV: Ichigo: I will protect everyone!**_

**Go Ichigooo!**


	6. PAINT PARTY!

**~~~Chapter 6~~~**

**I've been waiting on standby all night outside where you live, waiting for you to review.**

**Mr. C: I joined her (^_^)/~~~~~!**

**Nate: Well… that's not creepy. Not at all. (T_T)**

* * *

"Ten more days…" Nathan grumbled, violently glaring as if the tree in front of him was his mortal enemy, "Only ten more days…"

"Until what?" Mike asked with curiosity, while chewing on a piece of bubble gum he managed to snatch from a local convenience store, "The end of the world?"

"NO! UNTIL A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS COMIC COMES OUT!" Nathan howled in agony, presenting a thick Bleach magazine that he had taken from the library and never gave back, "I'M DYING! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! DOES ICHIGO DIE OR DOES FISHBONE D. KILL HIM?!"

Percy looked up from the map he had his eyes fixed on and stared at him weirdly.

"Who the hell is Fishbone D.?" Percy asked in confusion, "Is he a fish?"

"NO! HE'S A HOLLOW!" Nathan exclaimed, pointing aggressively at a well-drawn picture of a demon-like creature who was in the middle of swinging a gigantic clawed hand at the protagonist 'Ichigo Kurosaki'.

"What's a Hollow," Percy mumbled, as he looked on the local map he (sort of) borrowed for directions, "Like, the insides of a tree?"

"NO! THEY'RE DECEASED HUMAN SOULS WHO LOSE THEMSELVES TO DESPAIR AND STAY IN THE HUMAN WORLD FOR TOO LONG!" Nathan shouted, "DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MANGAS?!"

"Mangas? You mean like, mangos?" Percy asked, rotating the map.

"NOOO!" Nathan screamed, feeling like smashing his head against a tree, "WHAT PERSON IN THIS WORLD _DOESN'T_ READ MANGA?!"

"Most people," Percy replied curtly, "You're just weird."

Nathan felt like screaming in irritation, as he suffered on the fact that nobody there but him knew about mangas. BLEACH, SHINIGAMIS, FISHBONE D, HOLLOWS, ICHIGO KUROSAKI! Do these people seriously not know what this manga is?! IT'S SO DAMN POPULAR THOUGH! It's EVERYWHERE! Search up Mango on Google and you get MANGA! Or… you get .com- Mango Shop Online*... (sorry Manga Shop Online)... but... THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Nate took deep breaths to calm down himself down. They were at the moment walking through a dense forest, with only trees and more trees surrounding them. Sooner or later, they would find the barriers of Camp HalfBlood. As long as Percy was using the map right, they should be seeing it any moment now…

"Guys…?" Percy asked, smiling nervously, "I think I was reading the map upside down…"

Nate face palmed. Nope, they weren't getting there anytime soon…

"Give it to me!" Mike suggested, reaching a hand out for the map, "I know all about maps. I grew up around maps, I wrote in my profile that I wanted to be a pilot when I grow up, and my mom is a map."

"She was a WHAT?"

"Or a human GPS, whatever you prefer," Mike shrugged, "Just gimme the map!"

Shrugging, Percy tossed the folded and crumpled piece of paper to Mike, who caught it easily. Mike opened the map and suddenly doubled back onto the leaf-covered forest floor (at the same time, killing an ant, nooooo).

"Woah! TOO MUCH INFO! BRAIN CRAMP!" Mike gasped, bringing his arms around him as if he was shielding himself from the map's rays of light, "DYING!"

Nate face palmed. Apparently Mike hadn't inherited the human GPS genes.

"Here, I'll read it," Nathan mumbled, and picked the open crumpled map from the ground. It was fairly simple. All he had to do was follow the path towards the strawberry farm.

"We're heading the wrong way," Nate explained to the other two, who looked at him in disbelief, "Let's turn back."

"Hey! I have faith in my map-reading skills!" Percy protested, stopping Nate from leaving the area, "We were heading the RIGHT way! I can feel it!"

"You YOURSELF said that you were reading the map upside-down," Nate reminded, "Come on, that way!"

"No! That way!"

"That's the wrong wa-"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!'

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT-"

Something collided with Nate's forehead. Red liquid splattered all over his face. Blood?! Nate's jaw opened in shock, his expression similar to the other two's expression at the moment.

Lost his balance and fell on the ground. Whatever the liquid was, it was stinging his eyes.

"What the- Hey! YOU ALRIGHT?!" Mike shouted, kneeling next to him, "NOOO SPEAK TO MEEE!"

"I'm alright!" Nate replied quickly, still back to back with the ground.

"NOOOOO! HE'S DYING! CALL 8-8-5! NO WAIT, IS IT 911 OR 119?! 224?!" Mike panicked, while digging through his pockets for a phone (unfortunately, he DOESN'T HAVE A PHONE). Pieces of tissues, half-broken pencils and 5 cheats for Super Mario Bro Nintendo were tossed to the ground.

"I'm fine dimwit," Nate repeated, now sitting up.

"DON'T DIE DEATH BREATH! I HAVEN'T RETURNED THAT BOOK I BORROWED FROM YOU YEET!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY BOOK?!" Nate asked in outrage, wondering if Mike had a death wish or something. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his butt, "THAT WAS 150 DRACHMAS!"

"AAAUGH! I'M SORRY NATE'S MOTHER! I SWORE THAT I WOULD PROTECT HIM BUT I HAVE FAILED!" Mike cried dramatically acting like the romeo of the famous play Romeo and Juliet. Nate felt that he should do something or at least say that Mike had never even met his mother, until he saw a wide grin on Mike's face. Nate's expression immediately turned flat and irritated.

"You're faking weren't you?" Nate asked dully, wondering why he ever even worried about him.

"Awwww, when'd you find out?" Mike whined, laughing his butt off, "that was hilarious."

"You don't LAUGH at an injured person," Nate complained, pointing at his forehead that was soaked in red liquids, "You're supposed to treat them with extra care!"

Percy tapped Nate's shoulder, signaling for him to turn around. Percy had something in his hands. Rosy fresh strawberries, soft and juicy. Nate licked the red liquids that were leaking down his forehead towards the corner of his mouth. It was sweet.

"See? Told you I was heading in the right direction," Percy grinned with triumph, "Come on, let's go, unless you're too 'injured' to walk."

* * *

"…and so, if you see 3 boys around the age of 16, then don't attack them," Chiron announced to the camp, "They are visitors to the camp, and are sent by the Big three. Treat them with respect."

The campers were barely listening at this point, as most of them nodded. Some of them were daydreaming, and Ares's sons and daughters were busy picking fights with the rest of the campers. Athena's offspring stood tall and attentive as they agreed to Chiron's request, while the Hermes cabin was busy plotting their next prank on the unknowing victim.

"Dismissed! Resume daily activities," Chiron called, and all of the campers dispersed, going back to their spots. The Demeter cabin was occupying the Pegasus stables, while the Ares cabin was where they did best- the arena. Things continued as if the announcement hadn't occured.

The Arts and Crafts area was taken by the Hermes kids, who didn't really use it for arts and crafts. It was more of a Pranks and Jokes area when _they_ occupied it. You could see paint everywhere, along with people who got pranked if they even entered 5 meters of distance from the Arts and Cra- no, the Pranks and jokes area. They were also closest to the Camp Halfblood entrance.

"Eat this!" Travis laughed evilly, as he threw a bucket of paint at Connor, right at the same time Connor threw a bucket of paint at Travis. The two colors passed each other and soaked the twins.

"Taste the rainbow, feel the rainbow!" Andrew hooted (he was also Hermes's son), and shot a water gun filled with black ink at the two, coloring their clothes pitch back. The two twins rolled around on the ground, trying to get the ink out of their eyes as chaos ensued all around them.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, three boys were strolling towards the camp at a casual pace. They were finally here after a few mistakes in which direction was left and which direction was right. Nate said left is left. Percy said right is right. Mike said he was hungry. If right is right and left is left, how do you know that left is actually right and right is actually left if right is right and left is wrong right? Phew, that was a mouthful of words. Mike repeated the fact that he was hungry.

"How did STRAWBERRIES just fly out of nowhere?" Nate growled, trying to wipe the red liquids off of his forehead and out of his eyes, "It's sticky. Does anyone have a tissue?"

Michael dug out a used white/yellow tissue that was crumpled up and leathery, "here you go. I only used it once, though it probably stayed in my pocket for a few years."

Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust, mouth bending into a frown, "ew."

"You seriously expect me to use that?!" Nate asked in disbelief, while backing away from the disgusting thing.

Mike frowned and stuffed it back in his pocket, "oh come on, it's not that bad. It's always there for emergency situations."

"It looks like shit!"

"You're face looks like shit."

" Really? (T^T)"

"Shut up guys," Percy grinned, "Hey look, there's the entrance!"

Percy pointed to a small hill with a large prickly pine tree planted firmly within the ground. It rose higher than all of the others, and was more recognizable than the rest because of the Golden Fleece they could see resting on its long branches.

"Hooray," Nate said nonchalantly, and walked up the steep-ish hill, not bothering to wait for the other two, "Wonder what Camp Halfblood looks like."

Splat.

A thick large wall of blue paint flew right into Nate, coloring his face, body, and clothes ultra bright blue. The two behind him was hit by the aftereffects of the paint wall, only getting half of their bodies covered. Nate was ticked off.

"HAHAHA!" Mike roared with laughter, "WE'RE THE SMURFS NOW! THE BLUE MAN GROUP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Percy was busy spitting and hacking the paint out of his mouth. He was laughing right before the wall of paint hit, which ended up being a bad idea. Paint usually doesn't taste good you, even if it's blue.

Nate sharply stared at the Hermes group with a deadly glare, as he jumped in and threw a bucketful of pure red paint at everyone there. Since he was covered in blue thick paint, he fitted in perfectly as he joined the paint fight. Just for the fun of it, Mike joined in too. Percy shrugged and jumped in just to go with the flow. Paint flew around more than ever and everyone was multicolored.

Finally, Chiron couldn't stand it anymore. He was hoping for peace and quiet, but the noises outside were noisy enough to rival the incredibly ear-breaking sounds of the wild party ponies. He decided to find out what in the world was happening.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Chiron asked loudly, tail swishing as his horse hoofs clopped on the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the mess that was everywhere.

The Hermes cabin immediately stopped and dropped everything. On instinct, Nate, Perce, and Mike did the same.

"I'm very disappointed," Chiron said sternly, the way teachers would usually talk that makes you feel extremely guilty, "Clean yourselves and this place up. You are not permitted for deserts at dinner tonight, and you will think about what you have done tonight when you have to sleep 1 hour earlier than usual."

The Hermes cabin groaned at the thought of it, and started to clean the place up with their paint-covered fingers and hands. Percy, Nate and Mike joined in due to pure guilt for jumping into the paint party, and helped carry put buckets of paint away and clean paint-covered statues of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon.

The three boys moved to a corner and quietly cleaned there, so they would not attract any unnecessary attention. Their baseball hats seemed to hide their presence slightly and blend them into the crowd, except it wasn't exactly normal to see three boys with the top half of their faces completely blocked out.

"Hey," Nate whispered quietly after around 10 minutes of cleaning, as he washed off a dozen paintbrushes, "we should leave before anyone notices that we don't belong here."

"Almost done," Percy mumbled, wiping the paint in his eyes with his sleeve as he picked up empty buckets from the ground, "Anyone have a tissue or something?"

As if on cue, Mike looked up helpfully and pulled out the disgusting tissue from his pocket.

"No, not that one," Percy rejected immediately. Mike put a hand to his chest as if he was just incredibly offended.

The three became completely mute, when they realized the noise around them had died down. They slowly looked up at the Hermes campers, to find the boys and girls all staring at them silently. A few were discussing quietly about how they didn't recognize the three, and a few others were groaning about how good they were at throwing buckets of paint at people.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Percy laughed, trying to break the tension as he slowly set the buckets down quietly, "I mean, sure my face is sort of pretty, but there's no need to stare."

A daughter of Hermes bravely stepped out of the crowd and asked, "You're not in our cabin… or the rest of the camp. Who're you?"

The three gulped. Surely, they were introduced before they arrived right?

* * *

Chiron calmly sipped his coffee, already forgetting the matter about the teenagers who were coming from the Big Three. Finally, the noise had died down. Though he felt slightly guilty, he felt that it should suffice for upholding a paint fight. But then again, what was there to feel guilty about, for all they did was play pranks and give Chiron headaches when Katie Gardner came storming in, ranting about what the Hermes cabin (Travis Stoll in general) had done to their cabin roof.

"Chiron!"

Chiron turned around, coffee mug still in his hands. He steadily set it down on the table and calmly wheeled towards the door in his wheelchair. When he opened it, he saw five paint-covered Hermes boys standing tall in front of him, like soldiers. Behind the sons of Hermes, were three guilty looking boys also covered in paint, in handcuffs, looking as if they had come for their execution.

"We found them at the Arts and Crafts area and we don't know who they are," a boy named Andrew announced, "So, we brought them to you."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you owned handcuffs."

"Well, it was a birthday present," Andrew grinned, "My dad is awesome! So... about these guys..."

Chiron thought for a second. These boys were probably newcoming demigods who got caught up in the paint fight, "well, bring them in then. Oh, wipe your feet on the ground, I don't want you getting the floor covered in paint."

After a bunch of shuffling and shoving, everyone managed to wipe their feet and enter the living room, following Chiron's lead. The three boys were seated on a couch, and the Hermes boys were asked to leave (which they reluctantly did so).

Chiron observed them. The first thing he seemed to notice was that their hats seemed to block their faces from nose and above, so that their faces aren't completely identifiable. They were all pretty slender (unlike the muscular bulky boys from the Ares cabin) and didn't wield a weapon of any kind at all.

"Well then, hello there," Chiron smiled pleasantly as he leaned forwards, putting his elbows on his fake knees, "my name is Chiron. What's yours?"

The boy seated on the right with the bright blonde hair replied, "The name's Michael."

"Nathan," said the boy in the middle with the pure black hair.

The boy on the very right with the raven black and brown hair mumbled, "Perseus, call me Percy."

Chiron nodded his head. Percy? It was possible that this was Perseus Jackson. But Percy had been dead for 2 years now. Impossible. He witnessed it with his own eyes too.

"Alright then," Chiron said pleasantly, "Welcome to Camp Halfblood! Did you come here yourself?"

"Um, we were sent by the Big Three," Percy replied, tilting his head to a side, "is this how you usually treat people who are sent by them? I'd hate to see how you treat people who are sent by normal gods."

Chiron was just about to continue, until his brain froze. Sent by the Big three? Wasn't there three boys around the age of 16 coming today...?

Oops.

* * *

**Are you going to review?**

**Percy: Didn't you already ask that question?**

**Fine. Review are you going to?**


	7. Clean up, Everybody Everywhere

**~~~Chapter 7~~~**

* * *

**Recently, I've been busy doing projects and stuff. It's the end of a new year at my school and I'm going to a higher grade! Yay! Celebration lalalalallalalallalalla because I'm beauuutiful just the way I aaaaam!**

**I'm also going to China. You know, that place on the other side of Canada. I'm visiting my grandma, who is like, about 75 now (YEAAAAH!) and she's still going strong. She practices Tai Chi every morning and swings a sword around like a boss, or like a Shinigami… LIKE ICHIGO FROM BLEACH! Okay no, she's not that good.**

**The thing is, I won't be able to have internet for a while. Heck, I rarely even update when I have internet so ahahahaha! Oh that just reminded me, I really want to eat a meat bun right now. (:L)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I planned to warmly welcome you with a cake or something, but I guess some people weren't _listening _to me talk_,_" Chiron said, clopping towards the cabins while eyeing Connor and Travis who were trailing behind, "Well, whatever. You'll be staying in the Hermes Cabin for now. I strongly suggest you look out for your belongings because they seem to 'mysteriously disappear' there."

Percy patted his pockets for his wallet and decided to keep a careful eye on it just in case.

"Have fun at Camp!" Chiron stopped, and pointed to the Hermes cabin, which seemed to be incredibly out of place, just like the other cabins, "If you have questions, just ask your new cabin mates! I suggest asking Connor and Travis Stoll."

Connor and Travis raised their hands at the exact same time as if on cue, and said, "Over here!"

The three boys nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks for bringing them to the cabins with me Connor and Travis," Chiron said kindly while smiling, "Though I think it's time to go back to help your cabin mates clean the Arts and Crafts area now, considering the fact you made the most of the mess along with Andrew."

"Okay!" Connor said, and the two twins turned around.

'_Aw, busted!' _Percy heard Connor say to Travis in his head, when they were long out of earshot, _'Chiron knows us too well.'_

Percy shook his head, and cleared the voice away. Mind reading was incredibly distracting since there were so many people thinking all kinds of different thoughts all around him. It's really easy to get confused and dizzy from the capacity of thoughts in his head.

"When you've finished settling down there, come down to the Arts and Crafts area to help Connor and the rest to clean up," Chiron called, before turning around to leave, "I'll see you later!"

Chiron trotted away with his tail swaying back and forth, eager to get back to that cup of hot coffee just waiting for him back at the house.

Meanwhile, the boys had entered the cabin, looking around for where they were going to rest while they stayed here.

"Well, this is nice," Nate commented, as he opened the wooden doors to the cabin. He spotted 3 beds beside each other at the far back, sitting on the beds was a large white tag with minuscule tiny black lettering. He read it out loud, "Lets see… FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BLACK GLOOMY CLOTHES WHO ARE COMING IN THE NEAR FUTURE THESE ARE YOUR BEDS SO PLEASE SLEEP ON THEM NOT OUR BEDS BECAUSE OUR BEDS ARE STRICTLY PROIHBITED ( HAHAHA HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT WORD) AND THIS BLACK MARKER IS AWESOME! HEY, I'LL SELL THIS MARKER TO YOU FOR 130 DRACHMAS! IT'S A GREAT DEAL! M'NAMES ANDREW BY THE WAY, AHAHA, OH WAIT IT'S FADING, THE INK IS RUNNING OU- ... That's it."

"COOL" Mike shouted excitedly after listening to Mike read the tag, and jumped into his small bed. He fell onto his back and let the Slenderman baseball cap fall off his blonde head. He relaxed a little before he suddenly froze at the weird lumps underneath his back, "GAH! THERE'S LIKE 5 DEAD TARANTULAS IN MY BED!"

"Don't be such a girl Michael," Nate snickered at Mike, and sat down on his, "Hey, they're pretty comf- GODS IS THAT A WORM?!"

Percy burst into laughter at the two, and threw the bed sheets open to check for insects or other unwanted objects, "Okay, my bed is bug free. Only thing is that it's covered in strawberry flavored toothpaste where my butt is supposed to be."

Nate and Mike sighed at their misfortune.

"These guys have a whacked sense of humor," Nate commented briefly, adjusting his cap, "Does anyone have some tweezers I can use? The worm's stuck on the left butt cheek of my pants."

"I have a tissue," Mike suggested helpfully.

"No thanks."

"My heart is broken," Mike gasped dramatically, and limply flopped to the ground like a fish out of water, "Someone… save meee…"

After a while of laughing and fooling around, Percy used his water powers to clean the place up, getting rid of the spiders and the worms and even the toothpaste... though his bed smelled like extra-sweet strawberry flavored lollipops now.

* * *

"Noooo," Andrew complained loudly, his accent thick and fake, "Th'cute and cuddly Andrew here's cryin'! He's bein' abused by th' evil horseman, and s'gonna to be forced in this slavery for th'rest of his goddamn life! Will it ever end? Watch to find out! Comin' to theaters an' on DVD…"

"Shuttup Andrew," Connor grunted grumpily, "At least you only have to cover 1/8th of the floors! Poor Connor and little Travis here have to clean and shinify ¼ of the ceiling! Man, I don't even know how much that is."

"Didn't you go to school?" Annabeth asked incredulously, strolling into the Arts and Crafts building, "It's just a fourth of a whole! 1 divided by 4!"

"Hey Annabeth," Travis waved lazily, just noticing Annabeth's presence as sweat slipped down his forehead. He was scrubbed the floor with all his might, "What's up?"

"I needed to grab a pen," Annabeth stated, heaving a sigh, "All the Quills were broken after the Ares cabin used them in Greek spelling class."

"Did they have a temper tantrum?" Andrew asked, while scrubbing a supporting pillar of the building.

"No, the quills broke after the idiots all chucked it at the black board while playing darts," Annabeth said casually, and turned around to head back, "see you guys, have fun cleaning up!"

"I'm sure we will" Andrew said dully, and noticed another three boys heading their way from the opposite side, "OH hey Nate Mike and Percy! How're you doing?!"

Annabeth turned at the mention of Percy with wide eyes. She stumbled back and made sure she was out of view.

"Great," Nathan said cheerfully, which was incredibly out of character, "That present you gave us was deeply appreciated!"

"Oh you found out 'bout it?" Andrew asked, grinning, "Well hey, now one of you can wake up every morning smelling like strawberries."

"I was hoping for cherries," Percy stated thoughtfully, "Anyways, we're supposed to help you guys clean up the mess."

Andrew wriggled up to the twins, curled up and giggled like a middle school girl who was had her first love, "Awww, ain't they so sweet?" Andrew asked the Stolls cutely, who shuddered at his creepy tone, "Come here you three and give yo friend a huuug!"

Andrew extended his arms, inviting them to give him a warm and welcome hug that wasn't very welcome at all.

"Kya!" Mike squealed with a girly voice, flicking his hands away, "Like, no thanks! I don't roll that wayyyy!"

"Dude, someday, people are all going to think you're gay," Percy mentioned, and grabbed a mop, "I'll work on the floor with Andrew, Mike can work with the Stolls for the ceiling. Nate, help the others."

"Oh, so you get the easy job?" Nate laughed, "Okay then Captain, whatever you say."

Nate headed off to help other Hermes people in need, while Percy started scrubbing the floors that were covered in the rainbow-like patterns that Andrew. Mike jumped up, and flew towards the high marble ceiling.

"Hey!" Mike called to the shocked people on the ground, "Pass me a cloth or something!"

"You're a son of Zeus?" Andrew asked, with wide-eyes, "But they had a pact to neve-"

"I was born before then!" Mike said, while rolling his sleeves up, "Cool, there's a wasp nest here."

Andrew and the Stoll twins shared a look, and kept on cleaning. These three were suspicious all right, but they were pretty cool.

Annabeth also watched from aside as the three worked, especially the guy with the green baseball cap, who seemed incredibly familiar to her. She couldn't help but think about how suspicious it was that exactly at the time trouble was stirring, three boys who's identities were unknown, they dressed in black (the usual criminal clothing ya know?) and refused to show their faces would come to camp. She decided she would observe them for now, as she headed back to the Greek writing class.

With the help of the three, the cleaning was done 1 hour earlier than it would've been done, lowering the suspicions of the Hermes cabin. But, there were still a dozen and more cabins who's trust still needed to be earned...

* * *

**End of chapter. Review pleaseeeeee! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL CRAWL UNDERNEATH YOUR BED OR ON YOUR CEILING, AND LIKE, LIKE... LIKE, EAT ALL YOUR MEAT BUNS!**

* * *

_Epilogue sort of:_

Connor Stoll yawned and tucked himself in. His back was aching from that huge clean up, and his head hurt from falling off of the ladders when he was cleaning the ceiling. He knew he was going to get a good night of sleep tonight.

_Squiiish~_

He blinked. What was that disgusting slimy thing under him? It smelt stinky too. It was slowly soaking through his boxers… Connor scrambled out of bed, and was slightly surprised to see Travis do the same.

"Do you also have that… squishy thing under your covers?" Travis whispered brushing his fingers over the butt-area of his boxers, feeling for the squishy thing, and Connor nodded, "Yeah, and it was exactly at my butt area."

Travis and Connor looked under their beds to grab their flashlights, and took a look. Irritation immediately spread over their faces.

"ALRIGHT GUUUYS!" They both roared ferociously, flicking on the cabin lights which awoke several people, "WHO THE HELL PUT BLENDED TURANTULA-WORM JUICE ON THE BUTT AREA OF OUR BEDS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO CHALLENGE US?! WELL THEN CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

The three boys (who had their heads buried under their pillows) at the back were silently eavesdropping on their thoughts and words. They grinned and started to snicker evilly. Payback!


End file.
